comic_books_in_the_mediafandomcom-20200216-history
MARVEL COMICS: Agents Of S.H.I.E.L.D. (S5 EP 01 Orientation pt 2)
MARVEL COMICS IN THE MEDIA MARVEL CINEMATIC UNIVERSE AGENTS OF S.H.I.E.L.D. S.H.I.E.L.D. INHUMANS IN THE MEDIA YOUTUBE: PLOT provided by COMICBOOK.COM: May and Simmons are taking in what they’re seeing as the trawler is struck by two asteroids. The controls stop responding. Simmons takes out the key then reinserts it to restore control. The fly forwards, and the remains of Earth come into view. May and Simmons rejoin Coulson and Deke and trade notes. Deke offers them metrics to help them blend in. They’re interrupted by a woman named Tess who is looking for Virgil. They break the news to her. Deke explains that Virgil hired him to hide these people, who are the people from the past that Virgil kept talking about. Tess offers to double Virgil’s price in exchange for Deke’s continued assistance. Deke finds Daisy’s team, and isn’t happy that they’ve killed two Kree, knowing they’ll kill a herd of humans in retaliation. Mack suggests leaving the Kree bodies with the human corpses to hide that it was murdered. Tess tells the SHIELD team that all they know is that the Earth was torn apart by some cataclysmic event. Then the Kree showed up, destroyed all records, and took control of what and who was left. Tess leads them to the Lighthouse, an overcrowded area where the remaining humans live. Tess says the Elders talked about how SHIELD would come and save them all, but the Kree killed the Elders, and Virgil was the only one left who still believed. They notice one well-dressed human who serves on the Kree’s upper levels. Tess tells them to blend in and takes Coulson to Virgil’s room. Tess explains to Coulson that she’s never been outside except on spacewalks. Tess is stopped by someone named Grill asking about the trawler. She says Virgil died, and they were training a new pilot. Deke and the rest of the group continue dragging the Kree bodies through the halls infested with Roaches. Deke tries to flirt with Daisy, but it doesn’t work well. Virgil’s room is full of “artifacts” from Earth. Tess tells Coulson that what’s left of Earth’s surface is unlivable for humans. The Vrellnexians live there instead. Coulson finds a journal in Virgil’s belongings. It looks like there’s a flight log of some kind inside. Simmons and May realize the humans have no technology. Things in the area tense up when a female Kree enters with several guards. A human servant announces that Kasius has seen fit to feed them, and some food falls out of a pipe. A fight breaks out, and the human servant is stabbed. The Kree female kills the man who stabbed the guard. Simmons tries to tend to the servant’s wound. The Kree drag the servant away and take Simmons with them as well. Daisy’s team reunites with Coulson’s group. Deke has a tense conversation with Tess. He’s worried Virgil’s beliefs are true, which would lead to a massacre. The SHIELD team debates what to do next. The SHIELD team decides to gather more information. Deke orders Tess to get them to blend in. Daisy tails Deke. Simmons is brought to the upper levels, which are far nicer than the lowers leverl. Simmons is told to undress and clean herself. She then meets Kasius, who says even Hala doesn’t have a view like the Lighthouse. Daisy loses sight of Deke. She uses her powers and discovers a hidden door and heads inside. The small room is lit by a red light. and there are several people passed out inside. She sees Deke just before she passes out as well, then wakes up in a Framework program. Kasius asks Simmons about where she learned her medical skills. He tells the female Kree, named Sinara, to tell the guards to give the humans some breathing room to relieve some pressure. Kasius offers Simmons some grapes and notices she does not have a metric. The SHIELD team hatches a plan to grab one of the tablets they’ve seen around. May distracts Tess, Coulson breaks a steam pipe to cause a distraction, and Yo-Yo uses her speed to grab a tablet. The Kree arrive for a metric inspection. Coulson offers a trade to Grill. He offers a Kree tablet in exchange for installing three metrics. Grill wants more and agrees to let them work the price off. Deke goes into a bar in the program and reads a paper. He tells Daisy to pull up a stool and have a beer. Deke says he rebuilt the Framework software from scratch and turned using its simulations into a business. Tess is worried when she sees the Kree scanning metrics. She says its a “renewal.” The metrics light up. Those whose turn red owe a life, either their own or someone else’s. The place becomes chaos as the humans begin trying to kill each other. Grill magnetizes the metrics he just installed to pin the SHIELD team down. An angry human finds them there and plans to kill them to get payback on Grill. May shows up to defend them. He insists he has to because he owes a life, but Tess shoots him first. Grill covers for them with the Kree when the guard scans their metrics. The servant who was stabbed is brought to Kasius. He is not pleased with the scar. He admits the stab wound can be covered by a tunic, but the cut on his head cannot. He is now imperfect, and Kasius has kill him. Kasius takes some metallic liquid device from the man’s ear and inserts into Simmons’ ear. She can no longer hear. Deke argues with Daisy about rescuing Simmons and about the morals of Deke’s Framework den. A news report about Quake plays on the bar TV. Deke confirms Daisy’s identity, and says that he’s pieced the history together, and it was her that tore the planet apart. Simmons is turned into one of Kasius’s servants. Deke says SHIELD tried to save the world, and that’s what caused it to be destroyed. Simmons and two other servants are led to Kasius. She only hears Kasius’s voice when he speaks to her. Kasius’s guests arrive in a spaceship. WHO'S WHO: Category:Comic Books in the Media Category:Marvel Comics Category:Marvel Cinematic Universe Category:Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Category:S.H.I.E.L.D. Category:Agent Phil Coulson Category:Agent Melinda May Category:Agent Skye Category:Agent Jemma Simmons Category:Alphonso "Mack" MacKenzie Category:Elena Rodriguez (Yo-Yo) Category:Deke Category:Tess Category:Kasius (Kree) Category:Sinara Category:Kree